Qualitative and quantitative electron microscopic studies disclosed extensive alterations in pulmonary mast cells in patients with fibrotic lung disorders. Mast cells were increased in number and showed evidence of degranulation and of migration through the alveolar epithelial cell layer into alveolar lumina. These phenomena may be of importance in the pathogenesis of the functional abnormalities and the continuing alveolar injury observed in fibrotic lung disorders.